internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1988 Winter Olympics
Vladimir Krutov 15 points | mvp = | prevseason = 1984 Olympics | nextseason = 1992 Olympics }} The men's ice hockey tournament at the 1988 Winter Olympics in Calgary, Canada, was the 16th Olympic Championship. The Soviet Union – in their last Winter Olympics as a unified nation – won its seventh gold medal, surpassing Canada for most in Olympic ice hockey at that point (Canada won its ninth in 2014). The silver medal was won by Finland, marking its first ever Olympic ice hockey medal. Sweden won the bronze medal. Games were held in the Olympic Saddledome, the Stampede Corral, and Father David Bauer Olympic Arena. The IIHF did not run a championship in Olympic years at this time. Nations that did not participate in the Calgary Olympics were invited to compete in the final Thayer Tutt Trophy. Qualification The top eleven nations from the 1987 World Championships (eight from pool A, top three from pool B) qualified directly, while the twelfth ranked nation had to play off against the winner of that year's pool C. France beat Japan 8 goals to 6.http://www.passionhockey.com/hockeyarchives/QualifJO1988.htm *April 6, 1987, West Germany **France 7–3 Japan *April 7, 1987, West Germany **'France' 1–3 Japan First round Group A *February 14 **Canada 1–0 Poland **Sweden 13–2 France **Switzerland 2–1 Finland *February 16 **Canada 4–2 Switzerland **Sweden 1–1 Poland **Finland 10–1 France *February 18 **Finland 3–1 Canada **Poland 6–2 France* **Sweden 4–2 Switzerland *February 20 **Canada 9–5 France **Finland 3–3 Sweden **Switzerland 4–1 Poland *February 22 **Canada 2–2 Sweden **Finland 5–1 Poland **Switzerland 9–0 France * The Polish team was stripped of its victory after Jarosław Morawiecki tested positive for testosterone. France was recorded as having a 2-nil win, but received no points in the standings. Group B * February 13 ** West Germany 2–1 Czechoslovakia ** Soviet Union 5–0 Norway ** USA 10–6 Austria * February 15 ** West Germany 7–3 Norway ** Soviet Union 8–1 Austria ** Czechoslovakia 7–5 USA * February 17 ** Austria 1–3 West Germany ** Czechoslovakia 10–1 Norway ** Soviet Union 7–5 USA * February 19 ** Austria 0–4 Czechoslovakia ** West Germany 3–6 Soviet Union ** USA 6–3 Norway * February 21 ** Soviet Union 6–1 Czechoslovakia ** Austria 4–4 Norway ** West Germany 4–1 USA Final round The top three teams from each group play the top three teams from the other group once. Points from previous games against their own group carry over, excluding teams who failed to make the medal round. First place team wins gold, second silver and third bronze. *February 24 ** Soviet Union 5–0 Canada ** Sweden 6–2 Czechoslovakia ** Finland 8–0 West Germany *February 26 ** Canada 8–1 West Germany ** Czechoslovakia 5–2 Finland ** Soviet Union 7–1 Sweden *February 27 ** Canada 6–3 Czechoslovakia *February 28 ** Sweden 3–2 West Germany ** Finland 2–1 Soviet Union 11th place game *February 23 ** France 7–6(SO) Norway 9th place game *February 23 ** Austria 3–2 Poland 7th place game *February 25 ** United States 8–4 Switzerland Final ranking # # # # # # # # # # # # Team Photos 88CanOly.jpg|Canada 1988UnitedStates.jpg|United States 1988RussiaOlympic.png|Soviet Union See also *Calgary Cup References *Jeux Olympiques 1988 Olympics, Winter 1988